Returned
by Kikyohater220
Summary: Sequel to Gil Grissom's Kidnapping. Someone has died. John is back and ready to take avenges. Along with Ginnelle he also takes Grissom's child as well leaving a beaten Sara. What Sara was pregnant! Someone gets hurt and its not physically.
1. The Return

Finally the sequel is up! I would like to thank the people who had asked for this. I didn't think their would be a sequel it Gil Grissom's Kidnapping but it happened.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

000000000000000000000- different scene or line

I don't own CSI but i do own Ginnelle, her father, Grissom's kid, John and Mike, and a Christopher Patrick

* * *

There was water everywhere that morning. Nothing was safe from getting wet. This is Las Vegas and it was getting hit with a large storm right now. Down on earth, there were a handful of people standing in this kind of weather. It seemed to fit the moment and the feelings of the people that were standing around. The people standing together paid no mind of the heavy drops of rain that falls from the clouded sky above them. Their tears that came from their eyes mixed with the drops of rain as they morn for their lost loved one. He was long ago buried and covered with dirt; the only thing his friends and family could stare at now was his tomb stone. So much has happened over the years; the good and the bad. So much has happened over the last six years. Everyone knew that there would be loses but they did not expect that they would lose such a close friend so soon.

"Ginnelle are you ok?" asked Sara from where she stood. It was a stupid question to ask and Sara knew it. How could she be alright after this? Sara did not know. She just wanted for Ginnelle to talk to her. Over the years they have become very close friends but not as close as Grissom; they were really close.

When Ginnelle didn't respond to Sara's question not to her surprise, Sara remained quite. She looked over to where a now 20 year old Ginnelle had been sitting for the past couple of hours. Ginnelle remained the same over the years. Her hair was the same color but it was longer now; just above her shoulders. She was still thin but she developed more curves making the boys chasing after her more. _He's dead. He's dead._ Ginnelle thought over and over again in her head not believing that he was gone forever.

This death took a big hit to Ginnelle. She was on her knees despite the rain that had been falling. She was also the closest to his grave and looked as if she was going to jump up and hug the grave stone for all she's worth. The poor girl was in tears and Sara didn't need to hear the sobs that came from Ginnelle to know that she was crying. She, herself was shedding tears but not only for his death but the way Ginnelle looked at this moment of time; broken and lost. The years had been good to Ginnelle even with her kidnapping that was still fresh in her memory even to this day. Sara would often catch Ginnelle and Grissom talking about it; about what she had endured the past two years with the Johnson brothers. Sara would never interrupt them but watch from a distance. She could never hear what they say but some times she would see Ginnelle crying and on a few occasions even Grissom.

_Why? Why do you have to leave her_? thought Sara. Another 3o minutes had gone by and everyone was slowly going back to their cars.

"Ginnelle? Come on sweet heart. It's time to go. You can stay with us 'til you feel that you are ready to leave." Sara told her. Ginnelle shook her head rapidly. She wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't going to leave him. Sara sighed and looked at the remaining people. The only people that stayed were her friends from the lab; Nick, Warrick, Catharine, Greg, and even Hodges came. Once they heard of his death, they immediately went to investigate. They found nothing but they were still looking, for the people who were still in the lab they work nonstop even as the CSIs stood here.

"Nick help me with her." Sara called at to her friend. Nick nodded and walked over to where Ginnelle was sitting. She resisted him for some minutes before she gave up and went willingly with Nick to Sara's car. The others looked on sadly at Ginnelle from where they stood as if they could feel the pain she was feeling at this moment. Just then while the others looked on where Nick and Ginnelle were getting into her car, Sara's cell phone went off; ringing her ring tone out loud for everyone to hear. Sara looked at the ID and flipped it open to answer the person who was calling her.

"Sidle." stated Sara after she put the phone to her ear and mouth.

"What, no Grissom?" said the voice in a jokingly tone. Sara laughed softly at that.

"Well people get confused when I answer stating Grissom, Brass." Sara replied.

"How is she?" Brass asked. Sara looked towards Ginnelle who was now in her car waiting for her. She was still staring at his grave.

"I'm taking Ginnelle with me home, she isn't doing so well. If it wasn't for Nick, I don't think I would have gotten her in my car. His death is taking its toll on her." she replied.

"Poor girl. I'm just calling in to make sure how everyone was holding up and to tell you that we have found nothing on or around him to make us think that it's anything else but natural death. Sorry." Brass told Sara. He, himself sounded upset and if wasn't for the fact that the police needed him, Jim would have been here too.

"Thanks Brass, see you later." Sara said to Brass and hung up the phone before he could say good-bye as well. After she hung up, Sara went straight for her car. Once she got there, she proceeded to open the driver's door and hopped in. Sara started her car and turned towards Ginnelle.

"Ginnelle it's going to be ok, alright? I'm taking you to our townhouse." Even though Sara told Ginnelle this already, she felt that she had to let Ginnelle know where they were going. Ginnelle nodded and Sara started down the road to her home; they were the last people to leave the burial grounds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brass jerked as Sara hung up the phone on him. _That's not a good sign._ thought Brass. He was worried about Ginnelle even though he hardly knew about her back then when Grissom got kidnapped but over time they formed a bond; a strong one. Most thought of Jim as the protective brother but he settled for the overly protective Uncle. He chose that position because Brass thought that she already had too many of overly protective brothers; four to be exact. There was Nick, Warrick, and sometime Greg though most of the time Ginnelle seemed to be the older one compared to Greg with him getting into trouble and not just in the lab either.

Then there are Catherine and Sara; the safety Aunts and the guides to life of their family but not just for Ginnelle, the guys too, well it's mostly for the guys and their girl trouble. They would spend hours trying to guide Ginnelle through her second chance at life and they succeeded 'til now.

With Grissom…God Grissom; he was like her second overly protective father, like one wasn't enough! If Ginnelle was to do anything like going clubbing or when she started dating boys. Man the boys…Jim had to laugh in his head on those scenes. Every single boy that was going on a date or was dating Ginnelle met Grissom at some point of time; mostly in the first or second date. From Jim's point of view…well everyone's point of view could see that with every boy there was a different threat; some scarier than others. Jim could even remember this one poor kid. The kid actually pissed his pants because Gil scared him so badly with his threat. When Ginnelle's date ran out of Grissom's office everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to where Ginnelle was standing. Even Grissom looked up at her with fear; not fearing for her anger but fearing that she was going to be upset and was going to start crying, he hated it when she cries. Everyone thought that Grissom was a dead man for doing that to her date. But instead of killing him Ginnelle started to laugh historically almost falling to the ground from her laughing so hard. The whole lab and Grissom sighed with relief and started to join in laughing at the poor boy. They would have continued to laugh if it wasn't for Conrad coming in and yelling at everyone to go back to work. The boy never came around there again. No one could blame him. Ahh…now those were the good old days.

"Did you call Sara, Jim?" said a voice behind Jim. He snapped out of his memories and turned his attention towards the voice that was behind him; it was his old friend.

"Yes, I did. I got off with Sara just now. She says that Ginnelle was going to say with her at the townhouse." Jim paused. "Ginnelle isn't holding up so well and all of the evidence we have found so far is only telling us that he died of natural causes." Jim told his old friend.

"Jim he was physically healthy. A man just doesn't go to sleep just to die. There has to be a cause for all of this." said the man.

"Alright there was another cause at work here but what? There is nothing to indicate that he was murdered, not even the Doc found anything." Jim told him.

"Just because Doc can't find the cause doesn't mean that he dead of natural causes. I'm telling you Jim he was murdered." the man said clearly annoyed with Brass.

"Whatever you say Grissom, whatever you say. I'm going back to the crime scene-if you can even call it that-to see if I can find anything else." Brass told Grissom.

"Well I'm going back to the lab. I have evidence to check in and go over when Greg gets back here." said Grissom. Jim turned and walked towards the door only to stop at the door way and turned back to Grissom.

"You know just for the record. I think Ginnelle was hurt by the fact that you didn't come with everyone else. Going over that mans' case is not an excuses for not being there for Ginnelle in her time of need." he told Gil. Jim looked over Grissom's face after he said that and all he could see was guilt in his deep blue eyes.

"I now but I want to break this case or at least find out what killed him. It would mean so much to her." Grissom tried to argue back and it was a weak defense and they both knew it.

"Gil the body can wait; Ginnelle needs you now and more than ever. She needs you Gil, don't deny her comfort now." With that said Brass spun on his heels and left the room, leaving Grissom to his thoughts.

Gil looked and feels the disappointment with himself. He was here in the lab and not comforting Ginnelle-a person who he thought of as his daughter-when she needs him the most. _You're an idiot Grissom. How can you be here when Ginnelle needs you out there? She just lost her father._ That's right, her father. The one person she would love more than Grissom; her father, Anthony. That was why Grissom was here in the first place. He was looking into the death of her father. So far all they have found was that he died naturally but Gil won't have it. Healthy people don't die over night but Anthony did and Grissom was determined to find out way. _I need to get to Ginnelle._ With that last thought he walked out of the room and into the lab, dropping off the evidence he had on the table. Walking hurryingly to his midnight blue Denali and driving home to where he knew was there; his dog, his wife, his five year-old daughter, Alex, and his other daughter Ginnelle; who needs him at this moment. (Ginnelle is like a daughter to Grissom. For those readers who got confused on that note.)

000000000000000000000000000000000

Grissom arrived at his townhouse around late evening, around eight o'clock. Anthony's burial was early morning and it was still raining heavily. He ran out of his car holding his coat not bothering to put it on. Gil needed to get to his family; he needed to get to Ginnelle. There was no time to waste. As he ran towards his home Grissom noticed that Sara's car was in the drive way. _Good, that means they're home._ Grissom ran to the front door of the house and turning the handle to find that it was unlocked. That went unnoticed by Grissom as he hurryingly went inside. The first thing that Grissom notices was that there was something off in his home. Instead of the warm, lovingly feeling he got instead a cold silence that chilled him to the bone and the fact that there was no sounds coming from anywhere in the house. It was quite, too quite. Not even the dog was barking.

"Sara…Alex…Ginnelle…" Grissom called out to them. There was no answer. Fear was slowly started to wiggle into his heart as the heart it self started to pound violently in his chest. Gil hung up his coat on the coat racks that were beside him and began his search for his family hoping that they were safe. He searched in the kitchen, all of the gust rooms, even the bee house that was outside but his family wasn't there. He looked everywhere but there were no signs that they even made it home. _That can't be. Sara's car is here._ Grissom thought desperately trying to push his terror down. He had searched the whole house but two rooms and that was his daughter's room and the room he had been sharing with Sara for the past six years. (Though it's a lot more than that but he meant since the officially became boy and girlfriend.)

Gil decided that he would check Alex's room first and began to walk towards her pink door that was covered in all types of bugs. Getting in front of the door he found that the door was closed. _That's odd. Sara would never shut this door. Alex is afraid of being in the dark._ thought Grissom as he clutched the knob to his daughter's door. He opened and found that the lights were off. Finding the switch that was to the right of the door way where he was standing and flicking it on. Grissom was greeted to a sight that would forever hunt his dreams for the rest of his days. Looking at the room Gil couldn't help but step back all of the way into the wall behind him. Grissom got up after a moment and went back to his little girl's room. The room, his little girl's room was trash with everything in pieces. Things were on the floor, the bed and desk that Sara and he bought for her were flipped over and cracked in some places, the wall paper that was designed with lady bugs were ripped and torn in multiple places, and the thing that scared Grissom the most was the blood spatter that was in vigorous places but mostly on the walls. To most people the blood was little and not life threatening but to Grissom this amount of blood scared him to death. What if it was Alex's blood? Where are Ginnelle and Sara? Those were the thoughts of Gil Grissom as he feared the worst for his family.

He felt terror enter his heart as he realized that this was just Alex's room. So if Alex's room was this bad, how bad would their room be? Gil quickly ran out of his daughter's room and to their room; the door was closed too. He grabbed the handle and slowly turned it, knowing that he wasn't fully prepared to look upon his and Sara's room. When he got into their room; it was worst. Their room was like Alex's room and there was more blood spatter.

"Sara…" he whispered sadly. _If_ _only I was with them. I could have stopped this._ Gil thought. He was reaching for his cell phone to call Brass when he heard a soft moan underneath the flipped bed. Grissom walked to the right a little bit to get a better look from where the moaning was coming from with slight hope in his heart. Getting into a better angle Grissom then looked towards the bed that was once his. He saw a slim arm sticking out from underneath the bed.

"Sara!" Gil called out to Sara as he ran to her. Once there he clutched the bedding and lifted it off of her.

"Sara, are you ok? What happened?" Grissom asked her as he brought Sara close to his chest and to his heart. He took a good look at his Sara. She looked like she was beaten without mercy. There were gashes on her face, head, arms, and legs, bruises forming everywhere on her body already in different colors between red, blue, black, purple, and even yellow and she'd most likely have fractures.

"Gil…" Sara said softly; she was semi conscious. "He…took…them…" That was all she could say before she lost consciousness. Grissom started to shack her slightly, trying to wake her up.

"Sara, tell me what happened? Who took them? Who is he?" Gil tried to get the answers from her but it was not working. He immediately stopped his shacking once he realized what he was doing. With her body still smashed into his, Gil took out his cell phone and called Brass.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brass was at the crime lab eating take out with the team when his phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Grissom. Confused he answered it not knowing what was going to hit him. While answering Brass he heard laugher in the background from the team and told them to hush up and put the phone to his ear and mouth.

"Brass." He stated to Grissom. All too fast Grissom started to shout things too quickly for

Jim to catch. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on Grissom you're taking to fast." The team around him, Jim noticed got quitter for they knew that Grissom always talked calmly unless something bad has happened. There was a pause in Jim's speech as he got Gil to calm down enough to talk right.

"Alright, we're on it." Jim flipped his phone shut and into his pocket. He turned to the people that he was eating with. "Break time is over. It's time to go." he told them as he got up and throw his meal away. The others did too and caught up with Brass.

"What happened Jim?" asked Nick. He was worried just like the rest of the team. What did Grissom tell Jim?

"Trouble." Jim stopped walking and the others followed. "Look, after Sara called, I told Grissom to go home and be there for Ginnelle. He got there and what he found was not pleasant. I have to radio it in for backup and call the ambulance to meet us there." That was enough said as they piled into their cars and raced to Grissom's townhouse.

When they got there, the team could believe their eyes. The police was there and Grissom's house already had the yellow tape up to keep people from going inside the area. The ambulance was already there too and so was the media. The team had a hell of a time trying to get passed them but they did. It was when they got through was when they felt pain and anger. They saw Grissom trying desperately to stay with Sara who was on being lifted by a stretcher onto the ambulance truck being treated to stabilize her. The paramedics were trying to keep Grissom away so that they could do their job properly but Gil wouldn't have it. That was when Brass stepped in. He held Grissom back as they did what they had to do to stabilize Sara so they could get her to the hospital more quickly. It was then when they were done that Jim let Grissom go and watched as he ran back to Sara. Before the ambulance left, Grissom jumped into the back with Sara, not leaving her side. After this night no one doubted that he will ever leave her side again. Who ever did this was going to pay big time.

Catherine was almost into tears as she was already piecing things together. The girls were no where to be seen and she was pretty sure that there wasn't a second ambulance coming. The guys were in a similar state as she was and she knew that things weren't going to be any better soon but for Grissom's sake she hoped. Catherine looked back at Brass as he joined them once again.

"Nick, you, Warrick, and Greg are going to search Grissom's house for evidence. Catherine, you and me are going to Palms Desert hospital." With that Jim started to walk towards his car to get going when he was stopped.

"Jim what happened?" Catherine said. Jim turned back to them. They didn't move from their spots. Jim sighed.

"Sara and the girls were attacked. Grissom found Sara beaten in their room." There were gasps through out the group.

"And the girls?" asked Greg, Jim shock his head.

"They're gone." After that was said the group split up to get to work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nick, Warrick, and Greg made the perimeter around the house looking for any signs that someone was waiting for them or even there at all while Jim and Catherine met up with Grissom at the hospital. From what they could see on the outside of the house it was normal, no signs that there was a forced entry but inside was different. In the inside there was no struggle any where but in the two rooms, no trail that someone even left the house, but Warrick found several hair strands in Alex's room with a good proportion of skin still attached to the rot of the hairs. He guessed that they were ripped out; short and dark brown in color. Warrick bagged and tagged them.

Nick found the same thing in Grissom's and Sara's room but along side those were some brown fibers. They were pretty sure they were not from Grissom or his family. He also found a bloody lamp in the corner of the room. Nick bagged that too. Greg was dusting for prints and impressions, he found several finger prints and also shoe impressions even if the team figured they were from Grissom and his family they did not want to take the chance and bagged them any way.

Nick, Greg, and Warrick were currently reworking the house to see if they missed anything when Catherine came by. She gave them the updated report and asked it she could get Sara some clothes with other female things. They guys cleared the items Catherine wanted and asked if she wanted to help them out. With the things she wanted she promised to help them later in the lab and said a good-bye to the guys.

Greg was in Alex's bed room while Nick and Warrick were working on Grissom's and Sara's bedroom. Greg was shooting photos of the room and bagging anything that looked like it would give them a clue to who did all of this. He was at the back of Alex's room in left hand corner looking of anything that would help but sadly so far nothing. Greg was about to move on to a different part of the room when he saw blood not consistent with the blood spatter underneath a blank piece of paper. He took a couple of pictures of it and gently lifted the piece of paper. Greg looked at the paper first, turning it upside down and right side up, looking for any blood on it; there was none. That didn't matter to Greg as looks can be deceiving so he took out his brush and dusted for finger prints. Once he was done he looked at the piece of paper again closely; there was a complete hand print on it. It was more than he'd hoped for and then he placed the paper in an evidence bag for later on. Then Greg looked towards the floor. There was a message written in blood on the floor but he wasn't able to make out want it said. Greg took multiple pictures of the message and when he was done called for the guys. He looked around the area and found more fibers like the ones Nick and Warrick had found.

"Find anything Greg?" asked Nick coming into the room.

"I think so. Come look at this." Greg told them and they joined him kneeling on the floor.

"What does that say?" asked Warrick trying to read the writing.

"I don't know." Greg told them. "But I found it under this piece of paper. It has a full hand print on it. That and I found some of those fibers you and Nick found in the room Grissom and Sara share." He showed Nick and Warrick the piece of paper and the fibers he had found and bagged for evidence. They both looked at the new evidence. There was nothing that would lead them anywhere but that's now and when the results come back it would be a different story.

"I found a crushed CD player. I don't know if it well tell us anything but I took it anyway. Unless we come up with something we're all done here so lets get all of this stuff to the car and back to the lab." said Nick. They had worked for most of the night and now it was turning into early morning. Warrick nodded and started to walk out of the room with Nick but they both stopped at the door way.

"Aren't you coming Greg?" asked Warrick. Greg was still kneeling on the floor looking for more evidence.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'm going to finish up here and then leave but if you would could you guys take the evidence that I found back with you. We'll need the results back fast, for our sake and Grissoms'." Greg told them not looking up from what he was doing. Nick nodded though Greg didn't see it and grabbed the evidence that Greg found. Nick and Warrick walked back to their cars and to the lab hoping that they would get something off of their samples and items they bagged.

* * *

How did you guys like it?! Please let me now.

**No reviews no chapters**

If you would please,

Push the button...


	2. He's Back

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

000000000000000000000- different scene or line

I don't own CSI but i do own Ginnelle, her father, Grissom's kid, John and Mike, and a Christopher Patrick

* * *

Jim and Catherine arrived at the hospital in record time worried for Grissom and Sara. They quickly went to the front desk to ask if Sara was a patient here. The nurse at the front said yes but that Sara was in surgery and that they would have to wait in the waiting room. When they entered the waiting room they saw Grissom already there with his hands covering his face with his elbows resting on his knees. He looked valuable and broken. His clothes were wrinkled and ragged looking; all and all he looked like he went through hell and back.

"Gil?" Jim timidly walked towards him trying not to startle him. Grissom brought down his hands to look up at Jim and Catherine. "How is she?" Grissom shook his head.

"They won't tell me anything. I could see for my self that she has gashes on her face, head, arms, and legs with lots of bruising. Jim, why won't they tell me anything?" He pleaded with them in a soft whisper. Gil felt like he had no strength lift in him. Why his family? Grissom thought over and over again but no matter how many times he asked himself he couldn't come up with an answer.

"How are you Gil?" asked Catherine worried for his well being. Grissom didn't answer her.

"How are _you_ Gil?" Catherine tried again. He looked at them.

"How am I? How am I?" Gil stood up to a stand in front of Catherine. "I don't know Catherine. I'm still trying to get over the shock that my wife was almost beaten to death, my five year old daughter along with Ginnelle who I see as my own was taken by some lunatic to God knows where. Doing Gods knows what to them. How you think I feel Catherine?!" Grissom told off his co-worker and friend while yelling the last part in her face. Jim intersected Gil and Catherine and made Grissom sit back down. Anyone who had half a brain could tell that he was close to tears.

"Gil I know that this is hard for you but do you know anyone that would go as far as to hurt your family?" Brass asked trying to make the case by the books. Grissom shook his head.

"Jim you and I both know that given the chance most of the people we put away would go after my family, even if it was just to get to me." Grissom told Jim. Brass nodded in understanding.

"I'll make a call in to see who was let out in the last five months that had any connection to you and put a missing persons' report in for Alex and Ginnelle." Jim responded to Gil and he in turn nodded.

"Did you see or hear something that was off, misplaced, or missing?" Jim asked Grissom another question. Gil closed his eyes to remember anything like that.

"The front door was unlocked, my home that always had a warm and welcome feeling felt dead and had a cold silence to it. Not even the dog was barking. Alex's door was shut and at the time I thought to my self 'why would the door be close. Alex had always been afraid of the dark'. It should have been open, the same with mine and Sara's room. They were both close and what I found inside will be forever engraved into my memory. There was blood everywhere Jim." Grissom finish a small sob but he held it back. This was no time to cry. Sara needed him, so did Ginnelle and Alex. His thoughts froze as so did his blood. They could be anywhere. Ginnelle…she just lost her father. He wonders how she was holding up not just physically but mentally for the most part. Gil hoped for her safety the most. Ginnelle could do fine one her own but if someone tried to hurt Alex in anyway, shape, or form Ginnelle would be the one to direct the pain upon herself and away from Alex. Alex…his little baby girl. She was only five going on six for crying out loud! She shouldn't be going through this, not at this age, not at all period!

"Grissom listen we found your dog. I'm sorry. He was stabbed in the chest from one of the knives from your kitchen." that was all Jim said. Grissom seemed to accept this.

"Grissom, I'm going to go to your house and get some things for Sara. Please call me when she gets out of surgery." Catherine pleaded with him. Gil nodded not knowing what to say or even think. For most of his life he had to deal with this kind of thing as a CSI and but now…now he was on the receiving end. Now he was the one that had to wait and see if there was any hope that he was going to see his family again. Now he has to deal with it as a father and as a husband. What was he going to do?

Grissom was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that both Brass and Catherine were leaving. He didn't really mine that much. All he could think about was what was going to happen now and who did this to him and his family.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a dark place especially now at night; all anyone could see was that the place was abandon from all of the grime and the lack of stableness of its' structure. Inside the building was no different; having grime on the walls and floors, spider webs hanging in the corners, and bugs crawling on the floors looking for food. And in this building there was a room that had a single light shining from a light bulb with two wooden chairs in the middle of that room and in these chairs are a woman about 20 years old and a child who was no more than five or maybe six; they were both unconscious with their hands tied behind their backs with rope, their legs tied too. Their clothing was pajamas. The woman had on a small navy blue short sleeve shirt on with grey jugging pants. The five year old wore a pajama type dress that had white and light blue colors. Both of their feet were bare.

It was a half and hour before the woman began to stir. _Where I'm I?_ she asked herself. The woman lifted her head slightly but wince in pain by her action. Her head felt like it was hit by a truck. In fact her whole body was in pain and she didn't even know why. She didn't know where she was, she wasn't able to recall what happened to her. The 20 year old woman looked around the room despite the pain she felt in her neck and head. The room was disgusting looking with the green grime all over the place, there were no windows, and as far as she could see there's only one door. She moved slightly only to discover that she was bounded to a chair with rope around her wrists and ankles. She also noticed that there was no sound; no cars or people to be heard outside; there was nothing. That was not good. That would mean that there were either in a sound proof room or they were in the middle of nowhere. Her eyes landed on the little girl next to her, she was bounded just like she was. That was when her memories came back to her. _I was attack…he took us! Alex!_ she thought as she remembered what happened to her.

"Alex." she called out to the child. The child in turn started to stir from hearing someone calling out her name. "Alex." The woman called out to the child making her voice a little louder than before.

"Aunty G…" her small voice said groggily. The woman who was called Aunty G smiled despite the situation at hand as she recalled the day the child named her that. Apparently her real name was too hard of Alex to pronouns correctly. Alex was only three at the time and she was trying to get Alex to say her name; Ginnelle. It resulted as Alex calling her Aunty G and she was just fine with that.

"Yes Alex, it's me; Aunty G." Ginnelle tried to sooth the girl before she could get a chance to panic. "Baby listen to me." Alex turned her head to show that she was listening. "Someone took us, Alex. I know that you are afraid but you need to listen to me, ok?" Ginnelle told her but already she could the sniffling forming from the child.

"Ok, Aunty G." Alex said and even though she understood doesn't mean she wasn't scared out of her wits. Where was her daddy? Why he wasn't here to help her like he always is? And what happened to her mommy? Was she ok? So many thoughts were running through her little mind but her thoughts were cut off as her Aunty G started to talk again.

"Alex I need you to tell me. Are you in any pain at all?" Ginnelle asked her. Alex nodded. "Where baby?"

"My head…it hurts a lot. Why does it hurt?" Alex asked. She was so confused. What happened to her? Where was her mommy? Alex remembered that she had to stay home while her mommy and Aunty G went some where. Alex did know where but they were dressed in black, they left her at home with a babysitter. They were gone for a long time before they came back. The babysitter left and then they were playing house with her dolls before having to go to bed when a man came in. She felt a wave of pain from her head and then…she couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember?

"Aunty G who was the man that came into the house?" Alex asked her Aunty. Her Aunty sighed.

"He is a bad man. He hurts people and he is the kind of person that your mommy and daddy help put away for a long time." Ginnelle told the girl. _Yet why is he here? He should be in jail for the crimes he's committed._ Ginnelle silently finished her sentence in her head.

Alex looked at her Aunty. She was scared and that frighten Alex. Her Aunty was never scared, so way now?

"Aunty G, I'm scared." Alex said to Ginnelle in a sob.

"I am too baby but we have to keep strong so no crying until daddy and mommy find us ok." Alex nodded and sucked up the tears determined not to cry until her daddy and mommy gets them.

Ginnelle looked at Alex and sighed. Alex was so much like Grissom it was funny. The only thing that Alex had from Sara was her wavy brown hair and even the hair was some what Grissom's too. Even though most of it was wavy some of Alex's hair had Grissom's curls. Ginnelle figured that they would disappear over time as Alex grew older but no matter how old Alex gets she would never get rid of her beautiful big blue eyes; the same shade as Grissoms'. Then there's Alex's personality which was creepy concerning that she had his weird love for bugs but thank God she wasn't interested with poetry yet. _It's only a matter of time._ Ginnelle thought to herself.

Then she turned her thoughts to something more serious. She had to figure a way out of here as she thought of their position. Ginnelle thought to herself trying to come up with a plan. She didn't know when he'll be back. She must have jinxed herself because after thinking that both Alex and Ginnelle started to hear foot steps coming their way. Ginnelle could only hope that she would be on the receiving end of everything and not Alex as she heard every step getting closer to where they are.

The footsteps stopped and for a second Ginnelle thought that he would leave them alone of awhile more; she was wrong. The handle on the door started to turn ever so slowly which caused Alex to make a noise showing that she was scared. The motioned stopped as if the person on the other side of the door was trying to listen for any other noises. Ginnelle quickly got Alex's attention and tried to calm her down.

"Don't be scared. I'm here. I'll protect you." Ginnelle calmed the child hoping that he would make her a liar. That was when the handle started to more again but this time Alex didn't say anything. Instead she stared at the moving handle more scared than anything else but she believed in her father and mother to find her like the stories from her fairy tale books and also believed in her Aunty G to protect her just like she said. The door open and revealed the man that kidnapped him. He was wearing a dirt brown shirt with fading blue jeans and black shoes. Alex looked confused. She never had seen this man before so way take her from her mommy and daddy. She didn't know but when she glanced at her Aunty Alex could tell from her Aunty's expression that she knew who she was.

"It's been so long. My, how have you've grown. All the better for me I suppose." the man said licking his lips at the last part with a glint of lust in his eyes as he eyed Ginnelle's body. Ginnelle in turned shuddered from the memories and the look he was giving her but she couldn't have been happier. He was focusing on her and not Alex. That was a good thing for sure.

"Not long enough I have to say, John." Ginnelle said while glaring daggers at him. John returned them full force and walked up to her. Once standing in front of her he quickly backhanded her just like the last time. (In the first story) The impacted was really strong. So strong in fact that it made Ginnelle's chair tip over thus bringing her to the dirty, infested hard ground. Ginnelle grimaced at the pain that shot through her from her fall. Alex cried out to Ginnelle after seeing John's action and her fall.

"Shut up!" John yelled at Alex but all she did was cry while wiggling around trying to get free from her bounds to get to her Aunty. "I said SHUT UP!" John yelled in her face. Alex was about to start crying harder from all of the screaming towards her but Ginnelle intervened. She had to, for she knew that if Alex didn't calm down she was going to get hit or worse.

"Alex baby remember what I told you." Ginnelle tried to get her to remember. Alex nodded now listening to her Aunty with tears in her eyes just begging to fall like the ones before them. "Well you need to start right know ok? Don't worry. I'll be find, alright?" Alex nodded again but this time there was no more tears coming out of her eyes and the only thing left the suggest that Alex did cry at all was the fact that she had a tear strained face and her eyes were red and puffy._That's a good girl, a very good girl._ Ginnelle thought in her head as John started to walk away from Alex and towards her. He grabbed her by her hair and put her and the chair in their up right positions. It hurt but Ginnelle didn't cry out. One she was still the same tomboy that Grissom met six years ago meaning she wasn't going to give John the satisfactory of showing that she was in pain and two Alex was here. She would start to cry again if she cried out in pain. John bent his head all the way down to Ginnelle's ear, licking it before he start to speak.

"I'm going to repay you for all of those years you stole from me." John whispered in her ear while she shuddered.

"I'll like to see you try it ass wipe." Ginnelle said those words between her clenched teeth.

"Oh I'm going to do more than try." he said and he pulled the chair with Ginnelle still strapped on it and out the door to another room. Alex was left trying to hold the tears back as she could hear the faint cries of her Aunty and lots of banging noises. _I have to be strong. I have to be strong._ Alex repeated the line over and over again hoping she will see her Aunty G again.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Grissom was waiting impatiently on a chair in the waiting room. Two hours have passed since the visit from Captain Brass and Catherine. The doctors that were working on Sara wouldn't tell him anything and that made Gil think about all of the possibilities that could have gone wrong with the surgery. Grissom looked around the small waiting room; other people were there as well waiting just like him, the walls were white and plain just like any other hospital, chairs clattered the room though most of them were occupied with the other people, and the thing that Gil hated the most was that the doctors and nurses were coming in and out calling people to them about their loved ones condition. Every one but him well at least that is what it felt like anyway.

Everyone there but Grissom picked their heads up to look at the door way when they heard a doctor come in. The doctor that came in was a male around his late 30s or early 40s with both brown hair and eyes; he had a traditional white coat on and underneath that was a dark red dress shirt with a light red tie around his neck, and pants that were a dark shade of gray. In his hands was a folder with the name and info of the patient and his or her family on it. Taking out his glasses that were in one of his pockets and putting them on he read what was on the paper to see what the name of family the patient had waiting for him or her.

The doctor looked up from his folder and called out, "Is the husband of a Sara Grissom here, a Mr. Grissom?"

Grissom jerked his head up after hearing the doctor calling out his and Sara's name. Gil stood up and while walking to the doctor he noticed the fallen faces of the people that were left in the room. They put their heads down preparing to continue their wait for any word back about their loved one. They had to wait more and for a moment Grissom felt bad for them as he knew what it was like to wait hoping for news on a loved one knowing that there would be a 5o/5o chance that the news that they would receive could be either bad or good. Gil thought back to Alex and Ginnelle as he walked over to Sara's doctor. He could not help but wonder it they were ok or if right now the person who kidnapped them was hurting them while he was here safe from any harm. Grissom mentally shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his at the moment. Right now he had to think about Sara and he needed to pay attention to what the doctor was going to say to him.

"Are you Sara Grissom's husband?" asked the doctor once Grissom was in front of him.

"I am." stated Grissom with a small nod.

"I am Dr. Martian and I am your wife's doctor. Would you come with me please?" asked Dr. Martian. Gil nodded suddenly unable to speak at the moment.

The doctor nodded his head and motioned Grissom to follow him. They walked down hallway after hallway 'til they finally got to the ICU section. Gil's worries grew thinking that Sara was worst than he or the doctors first thought. They stopped in front of a room and Gil saw the person inside; Sara. Grissom's heart broke when he saw her. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines and she looked so pale compared to the white bandages that were wrapped around her body. Gil knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Most of those machines were hooked up to her stomach area. Grissom continue to stare at Sara while trying to figure out way the machines were hooked to where there are.

"Mr. Grissom?" the doctor called out snapping Grissom out of his trance. He turned back at the doctor while having both of his eyebrows raised. Dr. Martian continued, "Sara is stable at the moment, she was a lucky one. She had internal bleeding but we stopped it in time. So there are no worries. Sara has fractures, multiple bruises, a mild concussion, and cuts. Most of the damaged was to her arms, legs, and hands. Who ever did this would be pretty marked up. She fought back with everything she could. Be thankful, this could have been a lot worst." Grissom only knew that the attack on Sara could have been much worse but he didn't want to think about why the attacker decided to let her go. That would lead to question about why the attacker took Ginnelle and Alex. And right know Grissom didn't want to think about it right know. It wasn't that he didn't care about what was happening to them. No, that wasn't it. Gil knew that because they were Ginnelle and Alex he won't be able to work the case and that meant he couldn't help them. Grissom thought he was going to be ripped apart just thinking about it so for right know he would concentrate on Sara. Gil was dreading his next question for Sara's doctor.

"Was she raped?" Grissom chocked out. This was it. Gil closed his eyes almost as if he was trying to block out Dr. Martian's answer. The doctor shook his head slightly.

"We did a rape kit but there weren't any noticeable signs that she was raped." Grissom sighed with relief, glad that rape wasn't a factor in this case. "Unless something else comes up she is going to make a full recovery with some rest of course. It's the baby she carries that gets me concerned about." Grissom was stunned as the doctor finished his sentence.

"Baby? What baby?" asked Grissom. The doctor looked at him.

"You didn't know?" asked Dr. Martian. Gil shook his head a little. No he didn't know. If he had he would have never have left her side. Why didn't she tell him about this? Did she think that he didn't want this other child? Then another thought passed him. Did she even know?

"Is the baby going to be alright?" asked Grissom worried about the safety of unborn child.

"We don't know the full extent of the damaged done to the fetus exactly. The other doctors and I are even surprised that your wife has not miscarried already. We are monitoring them right know. I'm sorry to say though that your child might not make it through the next 48 hours." Dr. Martian pause to let the new information sink into his patients husband. Grissom felt numb all of a sudden. Everything that has happen in the past 24 hours was catching up to him. And now the baby...his baby might not make it through the next 48 hours. Then Gil took that moment to ask another question.

"If the child survives the next 48 hours?" Gil asked the doc in an emotionless voice.

"If the baby survives that long there is a good chance that it will make it through to term." That answer calmed Grissom's fear even though he could hear the 'but' coming. "But I fear that if it does that it's going to have complications in its' life. We don't know for sure 'til further testing and some time." Dr. Martian told him.

"It?" Grissom questioned the doctor offensively. The doctor realized his mistake and tried to correct it.

"Sorry." he said quickly. "The fetus isn't developed enough to tell if it-the baby is a boy or a girl." The doctor continued and almost made the same mistake again but this time he caught himself and fixed it.

"How exactly along is Sara?" asked Grissom. Dr. Martian looked down at his folder and then back to Gil.

"She is almost to the 4th week mark. Like I said just a little too early to tell about the baby's gender." said the doctor. Grissom in turned nodded.

"Could I see her?" asked Gil. He just had to see her, to feel her, to know that she was fine and not by what both his eyes and the doctors have told him.

"Of course. Just call if you need anything or if your wife's condition changes at all." Dr. Martian told Grissom.

He didn't respond. All he did was turn around and started to walk into Sara's room. He was going to stay by her side never leaving even if the nurses or doctors told him to. Gil's last thought before he went into some sort of trance to watch Sara was he was going to have to call Catherine to update her about Sara. She in return would hopefully tell him any news about Ginnelle and Alex.

* * *

That's it for the 2nd Chapter! I hoped you readers like it!

Push the button


	3. Escape

The 3rd chapter is up! Lets see how Ginnelle and Alex are holding up.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

000000000000000000000- different scene or line

--o-- - Changes to a different scene, same place

I don't own CSI but i do own Ginnelle, her father, Grissom's kid, John and Mike, and a Christopher Patrick

* * *

Pain. That was all she could feel. John had kept his word and much, much more. Ginnelle shook her head trying to think of something other than the pain but between beating her not once but twice and then raping her some where in between. She couldn't think right and even though right now, Ginnelle had her eyes closed and she could still feel it. The best part of all of this-yes there is a best part- is that John has far as she could gather had not touch a hair on Alex's head and for that Ginnelle was grateful. Ginnelle tried for the first time to open her eyes. Though she feared of what she was going to see. The room she was in was exactly like the previous one she was in but this room was slightly different for the walls that surrounded her were covered in blood; her blood, old and new. 

Ginnelle finally let it hit her as she tried to hold back a sob that was forming in her throat. _Why was this happening?_ She asked herself but she couldn't find an answer to her question. Ginnelle started to cry uncontrollably. Why her? Why now? Her father just died and then she gets kidnapped, by John no less. What was he doing out of jail anyway? Were the thoughts that came from Ginnelle. But that didn't matter right now. Right now she had to find a way out of here before John comes back. Then Ginnelle saw it; light. Light was coming in though a small window not far from where she lays.

She struggled a bit with her restraints. She was not in that chair any more but she was still tied up. Ginnelle did a victory dance in her head as she got free from the restraints. She figured that the only reason that she had gotten out of them was because after John had his fun with her he was drunk, tied, and all he probably wanted was to sleep. So he was in a hurry and tied her up loosely. After she got her hands free Ginnelle started to untie her ankles. Once she was free she got up and went to the window to see if there was anything out there. Ginnelle hear a noise as she made her way to the window. Looking out the window Ginnelle could see John coming out from the front door and into his beat up lime green car. Then he went out into the late afternoon desert. Ginnelle wonder why it was late afternoon when the last time she saw outside it was night time. She shook her head guessing she dealt with John during most of the night and slept the early morning through. But she couldn't think about that now.

This was their chance.

Ginnelle looked around outside to see if there was cover to hide in or a place where they could get some help. She saw some cover over to her right. There were trees a little a ways. So they weren't in the complete desert after all. Thinking of a plan quickly Ginnelle raced to found Alex. She had to find her and get out quickly before he came back.

--o--

Alex was terrified. She saw that bad man take her Aunty G and then she heard sounds coming from somewhere else in the house. Those sounds sounded painful. That man was hurting her Aunty G. The sounds died down some time later, though Alex didn't know exactly how much later. Then she started to hear foot steps coming from outside of the door. They stopped and just like before the door handle turned slowly but this time Alex didn't even make a sound. Her Aunty G told her to be strong and strong she shall be. The door open and it was John on the other side. He walked up to her and stopped. Alex was scared out of her wits thinking of things that he would do to her. Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when John backhanded her in the face. Alex let out a horrible scream at the blazing pain that was going through out her tiny face. John hit her so hard that the force of the blow made her head turn to the left and made a gash on her face. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"Tell your daddy…" John paused to get Alex to look at him. "That you got that because of him." With that John turned around and out the door closing it behind him.

Alex stayed were she was with her head down. She was crying so hard but she tried to stop. She made a promise but it did no good. Alex stopped trying to halt the tears that were coming out of her eyes. There she stayed for a long, long time before she heard foot steps again. But instead of towards the room she was staying in they were heading the opposite direction. That was when Alex hears a car start and the wheels moving as the car start to drive away.

Alex was relieved but that feeling was short lived as she heard someone walking towards her room again. Was she wrong? Was it not that bad man that left? That someone stopped at her door and started to open it. Alex closed her eyes not wanting to see John any time soon. The door open and Alex continued to have her eyes closed. Whoever was in the room with her started to walk towards her and stopped right in front of her. Alex flinched as she felt someone touch her cheek.

"Alex, it's me. Open your eyes." the voice said in a gently command. She knew that voice! Alex quickly opened her eyes to see her Aunty G.

"Aunty G!" exclaimed Alex. She was happy. The person wasn't John and her Aunty G was alive.

"Come on baby we're getting out of here." Ginnelle told Alex while untying her bounds.

"What about the bad man?" she asked worryingly. Ginnelle shook her head.

"He's gone for now. We have to get out of here before he comes back." Ginnelle said on her knees as she talked to Alex. The Ginnelle noticed there was blood on her cheek.

"Baby what happened to your face?" she asked Alex. Alex put a hand on her cheek but Ginnelle grabbed her hand before she made it worst.

"The bad man came into the room. He hit me with his hand saying that daddy was the reason he had to do it." Alex told her as she started to cry again. Ginnelle tried to calm her down. They had no time for this. John could be back any minute now.

"Come on Alex it's time to leave." said Ginnelle picking up Alex and ran quickly out of the room.

They went down a flight of stairs and they went into the kitchen. Ginnelle saw a back door and started to run towards it. She stopped short almost causing Ginnelle to drop Alex but she caught her just in time. Alex wondered why her Aunty G stopped so suddenly and turn her glaze to the spot were Ginnelle was looking at. Alex saw a table with stuff on top of it not far from them. Ginnelle put her down and walked quickly to the table. She grabbed some things but Alex couldn't see what. She saw her Aunty pick up something black. Ginnelle put the black thing in the back of her pants. Alex recognized it as a hand gun, like the ones that her mommy and daddy have. Ginnelle turned to Alex after she grabbed what she wanted and kneeled down towards Alex.

"Alex, do you know what this is?" Ginnelle asked her while giving the device to Alex and getting back up. Alex nodded her head. Yes she knew what it was. It was a cell phone. Ginnelle seeing Alex nod turn around and grabbed something that looked like a jag with a strap on it.

"Good now flip it on." Ginnelle told her as she went to the sink. Alex did as she was told. "Look at the screen. Can you see if there is any bars on it to see if the phone is getting a signal?" Ginnelle turn the falsest and it turns out that the house had running water. She started to fill the jag with it while Alex looked at the screen. She knew what to look for. Her daddy showed her just in case she wanted to call him or anyone else on a cell phone.

There were no bars.

"There are no bars." Alex voiced her discovery. Ginnelle nodded like she expected that. She was done filling the jag and put it around Alex's shoulder. She then picked up Alex and started in a light jug towards the back door and outside. It was painful for Ginnelle but she kept going. She had to at least get Alex away from here and into safety.

"Good, now I want to show you how to call daddy." Alex's face immediately light up at the thought of her daddy. "Look at the phone and do you see the arrows?" Ginnelle felt Alex nod. "Hit the down arrow and phone numbers will come up. Your daddy's number should be the first one. It's labeled Gil Grissom. Do you see it baby?" Alex replied yes.

"Now look at the place where the bars should be. When there's bars even just one I want you to press the ok button. That will call daddy and no matter what don't hang up the phone. Ok, baby?" Ginnelle explained to her and Alex in turned nodded her head in understanding. When Ginnelle found the phone she saw it was John's. When looking through it found that Gil Grissom was on the top of his list of numbers but she wanted to make sure that Alex knew what she was doing.

They reach half way to the trees and they had to stop because right in front of them was small but steep hill. Ginnelle began to lower Alex down when she heard a noise from the house behind them. They both snapped their heads to look at the house and they saw a lime green car pulling up to the house; John. Alex didn't know what happened next for Ginnelle was moving swiftly. She knew who was in that car and she wasn't about to let John get them again at least not Alex. Ginnelle swung Alex to her back as she slowly put steadily went down the hill. Once they got to the bottom they both heard a yell. Ginnelle knew John just figured out that they escaped and now they had to move faster or get caught by him.

Ginnelle started to run again while switching Alex to her front so she was holding her to Ginnelle's chest. She was going to protect Alex with her life and John could very well shot her in the back. So it was safer to have Alex at her front. Ginnelle looked on to see how much farther she needed to go. It wasn't much but that didn't quite the worry in her heart. Ginnelle looked back behind her to see if John was catching up with them. When she did look she started to run faster. John was almost at the bottom of the hill. By the time John made it back to solid ground Ginnelle and Alex already made it to the trees.

Ginnelle ran and ran 'til she had to stop. She found a place that looked safe enough and put Alex down. She then grabbed the jag and took a huge gulp of water from it. Then she gave it to Alex who also took a huge gulp of water. There they rested for too minutes so Ginnelle could catch her breath. Once she did she prepared herself to carry Alex and run again. Ginnelle stopped though as she looked at Alex. She had never taken her eyes off of the cell phone screen and the gash that was on her cheek was going to get infected if it's not cleaned soon. So Ginnelle took the jag and tore a piece of the already ruined shirt. She dabbed water on to it and walked over to Alex. Ginnelle grabbed her chin gently and made sure the she was not in the way of the phone's screen. She dabbed lightly on Alex's gash the best she can trying not to hurt her. Ginnelle saw Alex winced only once and when she was done cleaning the wound she thought back when she did this to Grissom. It was funny in a way that back then it was her and Grissom and now after six years later history was repeating it's self with her here again but this time instead of with Grissom it was his daughter. How ironic.

Too caught up in old memories Ginnelle didn't notice s shadow that was cast over her. Alex did but just too late.

"Look out!" Alex alarm Ginnelle but it was too late and John hit her square in the jaw. Ginnelle reacted quickly as Alex ran away to find cover but still stuck close by. There was no way that she was leaving her Aunty G. Ginnelle took out her gun that she had in her pants and started to fire at him. One bullet hit his right shoulder; it was through and through. That didn't make him go down but made John lean on the tree next to him. John in return pulled out his gun and started to fire back. He fired four shots and two hit Ginnelle. One through her left arm and the other grazed her hip. Ginnelle went down on to the ground. Alex gasped in horror at the site she was watching. Ginnelle got up with difficulty but she did. She turned her head towards Alex.

"Alex run!" Ginnelle screamed at Alex. Alex shook her head slowly not wanting to leave her Aunty G. But after another scream from Ginnelle Alex started to run with the cell phone in hand, praying that the bars would show up now.

As Alex ran she could still hear gun shots being fired. She started to cry as she ran. Things like brunched ands rocks on the ground were leaving marks on her as she continued to run through them. (remember she is bare footed) Alex only started to slow down when she couldn't hear the gun shots any more. Panting Alex decided to stop to rest for just a second. She brought up the cell phone that she had carried with her. Alex brought up her left hand to her cheek as the tears that were coming down stung the cut on her face. She removed her hand to discover that it was bleeding freely now. It was must have reopened when she took off running. She was so tired. That if it wasn't for the fact that her Aunty G needed her she would have went to sleep. But even now Alex was having a difficult time trying to stay awake.

Alex heard a noise that sounded like a beep and looked down at the cell phone. It had a small bar showing on the screen. Her tires face light up with hope and joy and seeing that one bar. Quickly has she could so as to not lose the bar she hit the 'ok' button with her left hand leaving bloody marks on the cell phone. Amazingly through out the whole thing the phone never flipped over or anything like that to lose the screen that was placed. After hitting the 'ok' button Alex moved the phone to put the ear piece to her own ear and listened. The phone started to ring but sometimes it would make fussy sound make it hard to hear on the other end.

Alex's eyes started to drupe as the phone continued to ring in her ear. She fell over in a light thump when finally after five rings someone answered the phone.

"Grissom." stated the person on the other side of the line. It was her daddy but he sounded so sad and lost. Alex smile despite that. This was her daddy and now everything was going to be alright.

"Hello?" Grissom asked when he heard no answer on the other line. Alex was snapped out her thoughts when she realized that she didn't respond to his statement.

"Daddy…" Alex said only to hear that her voice was so soft that it was a whisper.

"Hello?" her daddy asked as if he couldn't hear her.

"Help…" Alex said trying to make her voice loader but Alex didn't know if it worked or not because with that Alex fell asleep. Not knowing if her daddy heard her or not.

* * *

What do you guys think!? Good or bad? I want to know 

Push the button


	4. The Note and Alex

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

000000000000000000000- different scene or line

--o-- - Changes to a different scene, same place

I don't own CSI but i do own Ginnelle, her father, Grissom's kid, John and Mike, and a Christopher Patrick

* * *

Grissom looked around his office. It was exactly the same the way he had lift it. He had been with Sara just hours ago before the doctors and nurses had to kick him out; the visiting hours were over. He would have stayed just like he wanted to but he still had to help Alex and Ginnelle. Sara hadn't woken up while he was there but the baby that she carries was still alive and for that Grissom was thankful. The doctors promised that if anything changed in Sara's or the baby's condition that he would call him.

Gil lifted up his head as the person behind it knocks on his door. Grissom didn't respond but the door opened anyway. It revealed his whole team with Brass in front of them. They all had a distant look on their faces. He saw that Greg and Nick were the only people to have brought files with them.

"Grissom..." Jim called out to him Gil saw Jim's face, it was the face that Grissom saw many times when the person who own the face was giving bad news to someone. He knew that something was wrong.

"What is it Jim?" asked Grissom getting right down to the point like always. He never liked beating around the bush and he was not going to start liking it now.

"Grissom I call every prison in Las Vegas asking about if they released any body that has a connection to you. I got three replays back." Grissom nodded for Jim to continue even though he had a feeling that what Jim is going to say was something he wasn't going to like. "Well as I said three people are out that has a connection to you." Grissoms cut him off. He knew where this was going. Brass was just staling now.

"Just tell me who is mostly to have done this?" Gil said to Jim impatiently. Jim in turned sighed sadly.

"Gil, I'm sorry to say but the person that is most likely to do this is John Johnson." Brass finally got it out. Gil was too shocked for words. That guy who was put in jail because of what he did to Ginnelle and many others including himself. How did he get out? John was sentence to life without prowl in jail. Then another thought passed Grissom. How was Ginnelle reacting to this?

"How did that guy get out?" Gil asked him angrily but was well kept under control.

"He was released by mistake but by the time that the guards found out John was gone and under the radar." Catherine told Grissom.

"His brother?" Grissom asked. It was bad enough with John but it could be worst if his brother was there too. Catherine shook her head.

"He's still in lock up. It's just John, Grissom." Catherine tried to smooth Grissom but how can you smooth someone one after all of this.

"I know you all didn't come in here just to tell me that. What else did you guys find out." asked Grissom. Greg stepped up. He had gotten back for awhile now with a little more then when Nick and Warrick left.

"The results came back on the fibers, hairs, and blood at the scene." Greg began while opening his folder and giving the results to Grissom. At the mention of blood everyone in the room could see Grissom go rigid. "The fibers we found in Alex's room and yours were brown. I tested them and they came back cotton with skin cells on them. I had the skin cells compared to John's; they were a match. Then there's the hair strands that Nick and Warrick fond again in both rooms. They are also brown; short with a chunk of skin still attached to each hair." Grissom cut in.

"They fought back." Grissom stated. Greg nodded and pulled out pictures of the crime scene; his home.

"Yes, in both rooms there were signs of a struggle. Now the blood in Alex's room is both Alex's, Ginnelle's, and there was even some of John's blood on those walls. The bad part was most of that blood was Ginnelle's. It seems that Ginnelle fought him with everything she had." Greg stopped as he and everyone else saw Grissom clenching his fists ready to hit someone, mainly John. "In the other room it's the same but this time its just Sara's and again little blood was John's." Greg finished giving Grissom a chance to absorb the information given to him.

"That's not all Grissom." Nick stepped up. He opened his folder and pulled out a couple of pictures and handed them to Grissom. They were that pictures of the message that Greg found. "Greg found this message written in…blood, Ginnelle's blood." Nick hesitated on telling Grissom about the note. He was afraid of how Grissom was going to react to it. Surprisingly Gil didn't show any emotion at all. That only worried the team more. "We had a hard time reading it at the crime scene so I went to Archie to clear it up some more and this was what he got." Nick stopped and hand Grissom the photos of the now readable message. Gil looked at it and his blood froze on what it said.

**Help us!**

**John…**

**-G**

There was only one person that could have done this and that was Ginnelle.

"This is what we think happened." Warrick stepped in. "The girls get home…

-_CSI Flash_- (the ones when they show what's happening while they tell it)

"Sara got home around one. At least that was what the babysitter said. According to the blood and the time you got home we estimated a time line. John came around five get or take a minute." said Warrick's voice.

_Sara was driving into their drive way and told Ginnelle that they were here. Ginnelle and her got out and ran up to the townhouse. It was late at afternoon and it was still raining. Once they got their Sara thanked the babysitter and the babysitter left._

"We found a CD player underneath the flipped bed; crushed with Sara's blood on it. From the medical report Sara was stress out. Probably from earlier that day and she just wanted to be alone for awhile. She couldn't hear anything that was happening so that supports way Sara's blood wasn't in Alex's room." Warrick explained and Grissom could think he could feel any worse. He wasn't there for her when she needed him just like he wasn't there for Ginnelle when she needed him.

_Sara told everyone to change seeing as it was getting late and she had a feeling they weren't going anywhere soon. She did the same and after doing so she put on her head set around her ears and turned on the CD that was connected to it all the way up drowning out the sounds around her. She laid on her bed and tried to come down. Not hearing the beatings a couple of doors down._

"During this time Ginnelle and Alex were fighting John. Well mostly Ginnelle. The evidence suggests that Alex was taken out first. Greg had stayed behind when Nick and I left the area. He found one of Alex's little plastic houses in her toy box; it had her blood all over it. We can't know for sure but I'm guessing she was hit in the head. After that it seems that Ginnelle gave him a little beating herself leaving us the fibers and hairs before he could knock out Ginnelle. That and from the evidence that says your dog died first. He was probable barking. Not wanting to get caught so soon he had to silence the noise." Warrick told Grissom.

_Ginnelle and Alex was in Alex's room playing house with these small toy houses that Grissom bought for Alex's fourth birthday. She's loved them ever since. They played for about 1o minutes when they both jumped as they heard the dog barking. They heard him bake or about a minute before they heard him whimper and sounded like he was in pain and then silence._

"_Mommy?" Alex called out. They received no answer and the door began to open. Be fore Ginnelle could react the door ripped open to show her worst nightmare on the other end; John. He charged at them with bare hands and nothing more. Ginnelle had jumped up to protect Alex and herself but he pushed her away and went straight for Alex. While running he grabbed one of the houses and shot Alex in the head with it. Blood spatter went onto the walls and by then Ginnelle was up and launch herself onto John. He was knocked down and Ginnelle was punching scratching at him trying to cause as much damage as she could; ripping out his hair, his shirt, and any part of his body that was covered with clothing. Ginnelle yelped as John throws her off of him and pinned her down. She struggled for a bit but was stooped when John start to beat her. Ginnelle tried not to cry, trying not to give John the satisfaction of his beating. She was just wondering where Sara was. Was she even alright? Her thoughts and worries were cut off as John gave her one more punch and then she saw nothing but darkness._

"Once he was done with Ginnelle and Alex he went after Sara. The evidence says that John beat her not only with his hands and feet but with the lamp in your room." said Warrick. Grissom was starting into space. The lamp in the room was his idea. Sara didn't want it but he insisted. Now Gil regrets ever thinking about buying that lamp.

_Sara was listening to her music when she saw the door started to open. At first she thought it was Ginnelle or Alex but she was died wrong when the door was swung open. She jumped up ripping off her head phones and CD player ready to fight. John came out her in the same manner as his did to Ginnelle and Alex. Sara fought him off the best she could. She cursed at herself for leaving her gun in the living room where Alex couldn't get to it. _

_Sara observed her surroundings as she fought off John. The bed was already flipped over, there was blood on the walls from both Sara and John but mostly Sara, the pictures that were in the room were either destroyed or on the floor, papers were everywhere, and she was running out of places to go to trying to dodge John's attacks. She knew that he was going to win, her strength was weakening. Then Sara saw gold as she swathe lamp that her and Grissom kept to light the room. Sara quickly grabbed the lamp and started to hit John with it. She had only gotten a couple of shots in before he caught the lamp in mid swing. He ripped it out of her hand and started to attack her with it. Sara was knocked to the floor and he continued until she stooped moving._

"While John was beating on Sara Ginnelle some how regains consciousness during all of this and writes the note in here with her blood." Warrick was done saying the last part of his story. Grissom smiled a little despite the situation. Ginnelle was good at leaving notes. Grissom started to think back about his own kidnapping and how the team explained what Ginnelle did for him with her notes. Grissom truly believes that if wasn't for Ginnelle he wouldn't be here right now.

_Ginnelle moaned as she started to wake up from her beating. She could here crashing and smashing noises in Grissom's and Sara's room a couple of doors done. John was still here and was now beating Sara. She had to warn Grissom. She had to tell him that John was back. So painfully she reaches up to one of her many bleeding cuts and shakily started to write a message; short but it would get the warning through. Ginnelle started to hear foot steps coming back from Sara's room and Ginnelle realized that the crashing and smashing sounds stopped. She was worried for Sara but she had time to think about Sara later right now she had to finish the message. Once Ginnelle did though she knew that John would be able to see it and rub it off. So in order to hide it Ginnelle picked up the nearest think in her reach; a blank piece. The last think Ginnelle thought before she past out was how ironic that she was leaving messages again._ 'Just like the good old days…'_ Ginnelle thought and then she was greeted with darkness once again._

-_End Flash_- (It's more of a flashback so just bare with it)

Grissom just sat there as everyone else stood waiting for his reaction. They never got one though for Grissom looked emotionless. He was trying to sort out things in his head. It was so much for one person to handle. He folded his hands and put his elbows on his desk while putting his head on top of them. The team thought about leaving to give Gil some time to think when they heard Grissom's cell phone vibrate on his desk.

Grissom looked at the ID on his cell phone wondering who could be calling if everyone is here. The ID came up 'unknown'. After five rings Grissom decided to answer it. At first all he could hear was fuzziness and other sound identifying that who ever was calling was in a bad area at the moment.

"Grissom." he stated into his phone like always. Gil waited for an answer but was greeted with silence. "Hello?" Gil asked the person on the other line if there was a person in the first place. Grissom was greeted with silence again and thought for a moment that the person who had called him was playing with him. That was until a voice was heard. The voice was low and soft like a whisper. And for the life of him he couldn't understand what the person was saying. "Hello?" he asked again to see if he could hear the person this time around. Then he heard it.

"Help…" said a little girl's voice. He knew that voice! It was Alex! She was telling him, asking him for help.

"Alex!" Grissom shouted into his phone while jumping up from his chair. Her voice was too small, weak, and fragile for her to be alright. The other's looked on in shock at what Grissom said. "Alex…" Gil whispered as he tried to get her to answer him but much to his fear she did not answer him back. Grissom pulled his cell phone away and told Nick to have Archie trace the call. Nick nodded and did so running out of the room. Grissom still had his cell phone to his ear just in case Alex started to talk to him again. Not too long later Archie and Nick ran into Gil's office.

"I got the location." Archie said to them out of breathe. He was a lad rat not a CSI. He told them where he traced the call to and the other piled out like a stampede. They knew where Alex was. Now they were going to get her.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ginnelle woke up with a groan. Her body was in so much pain, she could hardly move. _Alex..._ thought Ginnelle. With all of the little strength she had left, she hoped that at least Alex got away. Ginnelle tried to remember what had happen to her. John and her were shooting at each other. Then when she ran out of ammo to shot John charged her. It was all body and strength now. Those were the things she did not have at the moment and John being the taller, stronger, and bigger of the pair easily pinned her down. John had beaten her before he dragged her back to the abandon house.

Now there she was laying there hoping and praying that the pain that was going through her would end. The room she was in was just like the others; stains everywhere you look, grime on the walls and floor, and other things that Ginnelle wasn't sure of. Tears started to silently come from her eyes. Ginnelle closed them in hopes that the streaks of water would stop.

_Grissom... _she thought about him too. Was he worried about them? Did he get the note that she left him? Did he even know it was John? Ginnelle hoped so or all hope would be lost. Ginnelle started to move her hand and arms but wince in pain from the bullet wound in her shoulder that she received from John. When the pain subsided Ginnelle tried again but more slowly and more carefully. She felt that she had bounds on her hands and then Ginnelle tries her feet. With out too much pain she realized that her ankles woo were in restrains. _Back to square on._Ginnelle thought dryly and for once remand still. She was not going to fight or to escape again. Her body could only take so much and right now her body was at its limit. It could do no more.

00000000000000000000000000

Alex groaned as she got up from the ground. Alex looked around only to discover that it was pitch dark out. That really scared her but she had other things to think or at the moment. She gets up wondering what had happened. She remembers calling her daddy…_ 'Daddy?'_ Alex screamed in her head as she scrabbles to get to the cell phone that was laying beside her. "Daddy?" she asked once she got a hold of the phone. No one answered but was greeted with the dial tone that appears when the phone was off the hook. She sighed thinking that her daddy wasn't going to find her but she was far wrong.

Alex jerked her head up and dropped the cell phone as a twig snapped as the being put pressure on it. Not wanting to find out if it was just an animal or it was the bad man John coming for Alex got up to run. She almost lost her balance when a dizzy spell hit her from getting up too fast. Once she regained her balance she ran from the direction of the noise leaving the cell phone there where she had dropped it. Alex ran as fast as she could. She continued to run until Alex found herself out of the trees and next to the side of a road. Hope started to dig into her heart. This could be her chance to help her Aunty G. Alex looked around for any signs of people or even a phone. She maybe a five year old but she wasn't stupid. Plus being born and living with the parents that she has, it's no wonder why she's so smart.

Her search came to a stop as her blue eyes landed on a gas station a couple of feet away. Running a fast as her little legs could carry her she ran all the way to the gas station. Alex ran to the door that belonged to the store in the gas station and stopped to catch her breath. She wiped her face off and unknowingly to her she left a blood hand print on the door way as she pushed off from it using her hands. A bell rang through out the store as she pushed on the door. The store was empty and silent. It only scares Alex more for the room was dark besides the light that the moon gave off.

"Hello?" Alex called out into the darkness. She began to walk around the store to see if she could find someone. A shadow past by Alex as she walked around the store. She stopped and turned swiftly. There was nothing there. The shadow came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Alex yelped while jumping and tried to get away from whatever was holding her.

"Whoa, Whoa. Hold on there little miss." came a man's voice from the shadow trying to calm her down some. It worked for the most part and her let her go. Alex turned around to face the shadow once he had let her go but it was too dark. She couldn't see who it was. The man saw that the little girl in his store couldn't see him so he walked over to the light switch to turn on the lights. When the man flicked the lights on Alex had to close her eyes for a few seconds. Her eyes were so use to the dark by the time the lights came on that when they did the lights blinded her for a moment. Once Alex reopened her eyes again she saw a young man a little older than her Aunty G standing there in place of the shadow. He had dark hair almost black with light blue eyes. He had on a grey t-shirt with blue jeans on. The man slowly came up to her in fear that he would scare her if he moved too fast. Once he got to the little girl he kneeled down to he knees trying not make himself more imitating then he already was. He had scared her before he did not want to scare her again.

He was just about closed up for the night and was ready to leave when the bell above the door jingled telling him someone else was in the store. When he looked around to see if he could find the person he saw no one. That was until he looked more to the ground. That was when he saw her; a little girl had walked into his store wondering around. He had frightened her when he touched her but he didn't mean too. Now here he was looking at the same girl but now in the light he wondered what had happened to her. She was filthy with her clothes torn up. He had to double look again. She was in pajamas! Then he looked back to her face. She had a gash on her cheek and from his view another gash on her tiny little head.

"Little girl, what happened to you?" he asked her. She wouldn't take to him. "Come on you can tell me." He tried again but only got a shake of a head when he did. "Why not?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. My mommy and daddy said so." she said in a small voice. The man in front of her nodded his head in understanding.

"That's true. Ok, how about this? I'll tell you my name and then you will tell me yours. Sound fair?" the man asked her. Alex nodded her head. "My name is Christopher Patrick or Chris for short. Now what's your name?" Chris asked her.

"M-my name is Alexandria Grissom but not one calls me that unless I'm in trouble. So you can me Alex." Alex said shy at first but proudly at the end. Chris nodded, though her last name seemed so familiar. He wondered where he had heard it from but shrugged it off for now.

"That's a beautiful name." Chris commented. Alex's cheeks grow hot at that.

"Thank you. My daddy gave it to me." she told him. Chris again nodded. Now it was time to found out why she was in this condition.

"Alex, can you tell me what happened to you?" Chris asked her softly. Alex nodded with tears coming into her eyes. Chris saw this so he left her to get a chair of Alex to sit in. Once he came back with a simple metal fold up chair he told Alex to sit on it. She did so and started to tell him about the bad man taking her and her Aunty G away to some place she didn't know. The noisy she heard when the man left with her Aunty G. John slapping her and the escape.

"Aunty G told me to run but I didn't so she yelled at me. I did run but Aunty G stayed with the bad man. I had a cell phone. I called my daddy but I don't know if he got it. I can't remember. I think I fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark and I heard a noise so I ran and ended up here." Alex finished her story.

Chris was now sitting on the store floor giving Alex his complete attention. His heart broke while Alex spun her story. He also wanted to know who the kids' Aunty G. Chris knew that that name wasn't the person's real name obviously so he wanted to know the girl's real name. Then he thought about how Alex described her. This Aunty G person sounded like a kind and thoughtful woman. He liked that in his women, not the sluty and 'buy me everything' type of person. Chris shook his head at his thoughts. He didn't even meet this girl yet and already he was interested in her.

"Alex, who is your father?" Chris asked. If Alex really did call her father then he could help her and her 'Aunty G' out.

"My daddy's name is Gil Grissom." Alex said to him. He was in fact shocked. He had heard of Grissom on the news all of the time and he mentally cursed at himself for not connecting the names. So this is his daughter. _She obviously has his eyes. _Chris thought as he looked at her again finding traits that were painfully similar to Gil Grissoms'. Chris thought also who Grissom was married to knowing that the brown hair didn't come from him.

"Lets get your daddy." He told Alex and he immediately saw her face light up at the idea. Chris chuckled in his head as he saw her face. It was cute. Alex hopped off of her chair and ran to him. She jumped into his arms as he was getting up. If it wasn't for that he was expecting it he would have fallen over from the force of it. Chris walked to the phone in the back of the counter and dialed the crime lab in hopes that he would be able to reunite Alex with her father. He knew too that Alex's father was worried sick about her and would do anything to have her safe again.

* * *

What do you guys think!? Good or bad? I want to know

Push the button


	5. Forgetting

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

000000000000000000000- different scene or line

--o-- - Changes to a different scene, same place

I don't own CSI but I do own Ginnelle, her father, Grissom's kid, John and Mike, and a Christopher Patrick

* * *

Grissom's heart raced as they took to their cars to find Alex. After three hours of driving to the middle of no where it was starting to get dark and they where still driving! Gil looked back at his closed cell phone silently willing it to start ringing again. He had to close it while driving for he couldn't concentrate on his driving trying to listen for her small but beautiful voice. They drove for about another hour 'til they met with the general location of Alex; the forest. Everyone stopped and parked their cars anywhere they could. Once they stopped the CSIs and the police that came with them got out of their vehicles. Grissom was surprise but grateful for all of the police that had volunteered to come out and help him search for Alex. 

Gil sighed as they started to make groups of people to start their search. Even though he was here and helping he could teach one pit of evidence. He was completely off of Ginnelle's and Alex's case. He wasn't allowed to help them but at least he was able to join in the search. That was more than he could say to some parents who had to wait until the CSIs found something.

If possible Grissom's heart quickened even more as the search begun. Gil was with his team and Brass with a few other police officers. Grissom made a mental note to thank each and every officer that came out to help him tonight.

It was hard to see when it was dark even with the flashlights that the people around him were using. They had been searching for about a half an hour when they got a call over the radio. They were saying they found something. Grissom and the rest of his group of people quickened their pace to their new given location. When they got there Gil thought his heart stopped. There was the yellow crime taped tied around four trees giving them a square shape. The police that were already there had their heads down like they found something bad or worse Grissom thought. It could be Alex's body. God, Grissom hoped not. As they walked towards the scene the officers parted to let them through; each one giving Grissom a saddened look. That made Gil's worries grow as the quickly approached the scene.

Once they got there everyone but Grissom past underneath the crime tape. He wasn't allowed in there. Gil knew his limit and he wasn't about to hurt the case that was building up. No he rather stay behind and watch then feel the guilt that would be cause by seeing Alex's and Ginnelle's kidnapper go free because of him. And he could forget about Sara's beating either. The hospital hasn't called him yet so far so good. That means that Sara was ok and the baby with inside Sara was alive and well.

Gil watched from the sidelines looking at his team doing their work. As far as he could tell there was no body much to Grissom's relief and that they were centered in one or two spots; one on the ground and a spot on the tree not far from the one the ground. It was some time before Catherine came up to him to report on what she had found. That was another thing that he got that other parents would have gotten.

"Catherine?" Grissom asked her his silent question. Catherine shook her head.

"We have found the cell phone that Alex used to call you. By the looks of it, it was John's." Catherine told him and he nodded for her to continue. "I'm sorry Grissom the phone it covered in blood. It's most likely Alex's." Grissom raised his head up trying to stop the tears that were going to come and turned around facing away from Catherine.

"The tree?" It was a simple question but in this case there was no simple answer.

"There's a bloody hand print, Grissom. It's small, that too is most likely Alex's hand print. We're going to do a comparison once we get our samples back to the lab." she broke the ice to him.

"No need." Gil said. Catherine's eyes widened a bit from Grissom's words.

"But Gil-" she tried to reason with him but he cut her off.

"You know as well as I know that both the blood and hand print is Alex's! My Alex! My baby girl's hurt out there somewhere I can't do nothing but stand here. You didn't hear her Catherine! She sounded so small and scare. She said 'help' to me and I can't give her what she asked from me." Grissom had turned around and practically yelled in her face. Others looked on with a sad expression of their own on their faces for their fellow friend while others looked like they could relate to Gil as they too had daughters of their own. Grissom walked away to cool down some before he had to go back to the lab. His little girl had asked him for his help and he wasn't able to even get there in time to help her.

Brass walked up to the team with a smile on his face as Grissom was leaning against a tree not far from them. The team looked at Jim expecting him to give them orders as to what to do or a new clue to where Ginnelle or Alex was. He was too happy something must have happened for the good.

"I just got a call from a gas station close to here. The owner claims that he has Alex." Brass said it load enough for everyone including Grissom to hear. No one did cheers or even clapped. For they knew it might be a false lead but that didn't stop the hope that was growing in their hearts. The crime scene was processed and done so everyone run back to their cars and began driving towards the location of the gas station that said to have Alex.

While Grissom was driving to the gas station he couldn't stop moving in his seat. He was hoping against all hope that this lead was true and he was going to see his baby girl again. Then Grissom began to think about Ginnelle. He realized that he had been more concerned about Alex than Ginnelle and this brought guilt to his heart. Ginnelle could be died for all he knows and here he was looking for Alex, just Alex. Grissom put his head down slightly in shame of himself. Did he forget all of the things that she did for him? Ginnelle had done so many things for him mostly during his own kidnapping but yet here he was more worried for Alex than Ginnelle. Grissom promised himself that if-no when they find Ginnelle he would make it up to her even if she didn't want it.

Grissom snapped out of his thoughts and feelings as they arrived at the gas station that suppose to have Alex inside, any thoughts that were about Ginnelle immediately left and put into the back of his mine. Once he was there Grissom didn't wait for anyone else to clear the area or the evidence. This was his daughter and he could get yelled out all they wanted but if his daughter was inside of this building it was worth it. He run to the front door only to stop as something red caught his eye. Looking more closely he saw another bloody hand print that looked like what Catherine has described to him back at the crime scene. Fear raced through him as he went into the front door practically ripping it from its' hinges as he pushed through. The bell above the door rang as he entered the store. He looked around to see if he could find he daughter but was disappointed when he couldn't find her.

"Are you looking for someone, sir?" a male voice from Gil's right side said. Grissom turned to the right to talk to the guy when he stopped short. The others were starting to enter the building as while and was staring a Grissom.

Gil could feel the tears in his eyes coming as he saw them. He saw the guy that had asked him the question but Grissom's eyes were trained on the little girl that was beside him. She was dirty that much was for sure, she had a gash on her face and Grissom could feel the rage come forth as he knew who did that to her, and there was a small gash on her tiny little head too. That explained to Gil how she was knocked out but enough of observing. Grissom knelt down and held his arms out as an invention for the little girl, his little girl.

Alex smile to him and ran into his arms. "Alex…" Grissom whispered his daughter's name as he held her.

"Daddy…" Alex said back with a sob while burying her face into the crock of his neck. She was crying but she wasn't the only one. Grissom was crying as while as the people around them. Grissom tried to hold his tears but stopped trying as he was holding Alex. After a sob came forth from his throat Grissom kissed her little head over and over again as head gently rocked the both of them back and worth.

Catherine seeing that no one was going to anything but look at the two she decided to take action. She came up to the two and she put a hand on Gil's shoulder. He head jerked up at the sudden touch. Catherine kneeled down to the two of them.

"Gil, will you let the medics take a look at her?" Catherine asked her boss. At the sudden thought of having Alex out of his arms he tighten his hold on her. He didn't respond to Catherine's question. Upon seeing that Grissom wasn't going to let Alex go any time so she motioned the medics that came with them to come over. They did and she told Gil that he could hold her but he had to let the medics check her over. Both Grissom and the medics agreed and Grissom was ushered outside to the ambulance.

While Grissom had Alex checked over Catherine took over and started to tell people their jobs. They gave no argue and did what was told of them. They question the owner who was Christopher Patrick. He told them what Alex had said to him and everyone started to fear about Ginnelle and her health. Back with Grissom and Alex, he was still holding her and she had some how feel asleep in his arms. The medics checked her over; cleaning up her wounds that John inflicted. Grissom's pulse quickened at the thought of John touching his little girl and he faintly wondered if this was what Ginnelle had to go through in her own kidnapping. She was with not just John but his brother too. Did she have to go through this everyday? Grissom knew that answer but he didn't what to believe it. They had to find Ginnelle but first things first. Grissom once again pushed all thoughts about Ginnelle into the back of his mind. He was going to take Alex back to the lab where he knows it's safe.

--o--

They returned to the lab with new evidence and most of all Alex. Grissom won't put her down for nothing, not even to drive back here. One of the officers had to do it but everyone understood. He went straight into the break room and set her down on the one of the couches. He then put his coat that he had with him and put it over her as a blanket. Grissom then brought up a chair to sit by her until she wakes up. They still need to question her and that part Grissom was dreading. But it was important to the case. She might know where John was. Gil stayed like that for some time just watching her. It was then that Alex woke up. The first thing she saw was he daddy. Alex smiled. She thought it was just a dream and reality she was still with John or in the trees. But no her daddy was here and now he can save her Aunty G. _Aunty G!_ Alex screamed in her head as she remembered that her Aunty G was hurt badly. She had to tell her daddy. She sat up fast, too fast. The world around her started to spin like crazy. Gil took hold of Alex's shoulders and gently pushed her back down.

"Easy Alex. You have not fully recovered yet." Grissom tried to calm Alex down but it wasn't working. She struggled underneath he grasp. Gil knitted his eyebrow in confusion. "Alex, what's wrong." Grissom asked. Alex stopped her struggling long enough to say what she had to say.

"Daddy, hurry! Find Aunty G. She's hurt so badly. You have to find her." Alex pleaded with her father. Grissom was shocked at her exclaim. He had forgotten about Ginnelle. She was with John right now. How could he forget about her?! Gil put his head down in shame. Gil nodded and tried to settle Alex back down. After some persuading he finally got Alex to calm down. Grissom brought back the coat that fell off of her when she sat up and put it back on her and told her to get some sleep while he helped search for Aunty G.

Grissom was with his team at the lab after he had calmed Alex down. She was too upset to help them any so they decided to wait until she woke up again. Gil couldn't touch any of the evidence but he was allowed to be there when they went of the evidence they had found. Now that Alex was back they could now focus on Ginnelle. The way Alex screamed about Ginnelle, she was hurt badly and now it was a race against time to found Ginnelle.

"Were there any houses or buildings that John could have used of his hide out?" asked Nick. The others shook their heads no.

"We're going to need to talk to Alex." Catherine told them.

"No." Grissom said sharply and to the point. He was not going to let anyone near Alex. She had been through enough.

"You know, didn't the gas station owner say something about an abandon house?" said Warrick. Brass was there and he pulled out his notepad and started to flip pages over to the right one. Brass nodded.

"He did. He said that Alex told him the story but it was sketchy at best. We don't know what state she was in when she addresses him with this." Brass confirmed the abandon house theory.

"It shouldn't matter. We have to check it out." Greg said to them. He was right. It was a lead though it was a fishing hunt but it was a lead no less. The others started to pile out until no one was there but Catherine and Grissom.

"Grissom is there something wrong?" asked a worried Catherine. Grissom just nodded his head not saying anything. "What is it?" Gil stayed quite for so time before he answered Catherine's question.

"Do you think I'm a good father, Catherine?" Grissom asked her. Catherine was shocked that Gil even thought about that but she guessed it was brought on but the kidnapping of Alex.

"Grissom you're a great father. So don't beat yourself over this. Alex is going to need you once this is all over." Catherine said trying to reassure him. Gil shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." was all he said. Catherine was confused. If not for Alex than who?

"Why did you ask then Gil?" she asked trying to figure this out.

"I forgot about her Catherine." he said and she scrunched her eyebrows together not getting. He forgot about who?

"Who Gil? Who did you forget?" Catherine asked now she was really confused.

"Ginnelle…" was all he said as he grabbed a chair from his side and he sat into it. He put his head in his hands, covering his face and his shame. Ginnelle? Why would he say that he forgot about her? Catherine knelt down to him and put her right hand on his left shoulder. He didn't respond to her touch.

"Grissom, you didn't forget about Ginnelle. Just because you put your attention on finding Alex for a short period, doesn't mean you have forgotten about her. Gil, you didn't forget about her." Catherine tried to tell him but all he did was lift his head back up and started to shake it.

"I did. I caught myself having more concern for Alex than Ginnelle on the way to the gas station. Once I arrived at the gas station, I put all thoughts about Ginnelle in the back of my head. When I saw Alex there, alive and well, I was so happy; too happy. I felt that I was done, that I had my family back and I didn't need to search any more but how could I have my family back if Ginnelle is still out there. She is still with John, Catherine. She is hurt and could be dying somewhere. I didn't even think about Ginnelle 'til just now when Alex woke screaming about how Aunty G was hurt badly and pleaded with me to found her. All I did was nodded my head. How can I tell a five year old that I forgot all about Ginnelle?" Grissom told Catherine with pain laced in his voice. She seemed to understand now and her heart went out to Grissom. "This wasn't the first time I had forgot or left Ginnelle." Gil seemed to continue. "When Anthony died I had spent every wakened moment in my office or out in the field working trying to solve her father's case that had told Judy that no one was to come into my office not even Ginnelle. I did that because I didn't want to see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes when I would tell her that I had found nothing that would have caused his death. I shunned her away. On the day of the funeral for her father, I didn't come. I was too busy with the case of her father's death. I was yet I wasn't thinking about Ginnelle. I was so intended to solve the case I forgot about her. I kept thinking before anyone arrived. If Brass hadn't told me to go home I might not have been able to save Sara. Another thing is that she was almost 4 weeks pregnant." At those words Catherine's eye's widened.

"We didn't see that on the-" Grissom interrupted her.

"You wouldn't of. I told the doctor to not release that information. I had no real reason why, I just felt like I had to. If I hadn't come home when I did there wouldn't be a chance for the baby's survival. There still is a chance that the baby won't survive. And even now I still think what if I hadn't listened to Jim. Sara would most likely be dead now. Jim shouldn't have to tell me to go home, I should have been there already for them; for Ginnelle and I wasn't. I try to be a good father and I know that I'm not Ginnelle's real one but it's just the bond between me and her. I had asked you if I was a good father but I think I just answered my own question." Grissom finished what he had to say and he felt better. He had to admit that telling things like this to other people does help even when it hurts to say it sometimes.

"Grissom, I don't know what you're going through for I only have Linzy but you shouldn't beat your self up of this. Yes it horrible that you forgot about Ginnelle but the most important part is what you felt when you remembered. You are a shamed and you might feel that you have betrayed Ginnelle but that's ok for that only shows you that you care for Ginnelle deeply, don't you?" Catherine asked Gil. It was slightly hard to explain to Grissom that he wasn't to blame himself but she too asked herself how he could forget about Ginnelle. Catherine watched Gil nodded his head. "I don't know how to help you but the best thing to do right now is to get over it and be there for Ginnelle when we find her." Grissom didn't respond to her but got up and walked out of the lab. Catherine was worried for him and she too started waling out of the lab to follow the rest of the team. Little did they know that someone was there to hear Grissom's confessing and was going to cause pain to one of the people that Grissom held dear to the most.

* * *

Alright! Chapter 5 is up and ready to read and review. I like to sadly inform you that the next chapter is going to be the last one for this story. T-T -cries- 

Push the button


	6. This is just the beginning

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

000000000000000000000- different scene or line

--o-- - Changes to a different scene, same place

**Recording**

I don't own CSI but I do own Ginnelle, her father, Grissom's kid, John and Mike, and a Christopher Patrick

* * *

There was pain. So much pain. She couldn't more, she could barely breathe. She was lying on her stomach and wanted to more but she lay still fearing she would do worse on her already damaged body. _So this is the end..._ she thought to herself. She was a woman of pride, stubbornness, and strength and she was reduced to this. That woman was named Ginnelle and she was waning. John had came and beaten her once again. Ginnelle was surprised that she was still alive. She was losing blood much too fast and right now she didn't know if Grissom and the rest of the team was any where's close at finding her. Ginnelle closed her once open eyes and sigh. Was this it? Was this the end of her life? She smiled despite the situation she was in. Seeing that she couldn't hear anyone else but John, Ginnelle knew that Alex had gotten away. She was probably safe somewhere or a more comforting thought, she was with Grissom. At least Alex was safe even if she was to die right now. She could live with that, yeah she could live with that.

Ginnelle went limp at the thought of giving up. It was not like her but she didn't really have any hope left. It had been hours since her and Alex had tried to escape. If she was with Grissom or someone wouldn't they have found her right about now. Ginnelle no matter how many times she told herself she couldn't relieve the doubt that was place in her head. Did they all forget about her? Did Grissom forget about her? Ginnelle put her head closer to her chest. He didn't even help her when her father had died. Sure he was on her father's case to solve it but Ginnelle at the time didn't really care about that at the moment. She wanted Grissom to comfort her when she needed it. Sometimes before Anthony's funeral Ginnelle would wake up in a cold sweat and even screaming either about his death or she was with John and Mike again. When she tried to call Grissom he wouldn't answer his cell phone. He wasn't there when she needed him. He was too busy with her father's case. Sometimes she would even go as far as to go to the crime lab but the people there would just tell her that he was out in the field or he was in his office but had asked that no one disturbs him; no one and that included her. When Ginnelle had found out about this she was devastated. He didn't want to see her. Grissom wasn't there when she needed him and slowly Ginnelle could feel herself drift away like the wind.

Ginnelle opened her eyes. She could feel wetness on her cheeks. She hadn't realized that she was crying. Ginnelle didn't try to stop. There was no point. No one could blame her for crying and she wasn't going to take the blame. Had he really forgotten her? Was this the end of everything? Ginnelle did not know. All she knew was that she was in some serious trouble if she wasn't found soon. But even with all the pain a part of her wanted to die. To end all of this; to end her life. Ginnelle chuckled. She had been with John **and** Mike for two years and had never thought about wanting to die. She had been here what, a day or two and she wanted to just die; give up. Ginnelle guessed that back then she had a purpose; to help those that were kidnapped. Now though Alex wasn't here to help her get through this and she was having thoughts of Grissom forgetting her. She had been forgotten before during her own kidnapping. The police gave up on her like it was ok. There were other people to help so they can give up on her. After awhile she even saw people that she had known for along time slow forget about her. She didn't want that to happen again. Ginnelle knew that Gil care and loved her but that wasn't good enough right now. All she could think about was that times he wasn't there for her. Was her trust really that bad with people? Did she already give up on Grissom so easily? _I won't give up on you Grissom…I will have faith in you 'til my last breath…_Ginnelle thought as she started to close her eyes. Just when her eyes were about to fully close she heard the door being kicked opened. Ginnelle only opened her eyes partly. She was so tired right know. She just needed to get some sleep. Ginnelle wanted to sleep fully aware that once she closes her eyes that this might be the last time not knowing if she was going to wake up again.

Ginnelle cried out as she felt new pain on her side and stomach. She looked up to see John hovering over her. That bastard had kicked her! Ginnelle started to cough not even stopping when she could taste and feel the blood coming up her throat and out onto the floor. John had pulled her up by her hair and put his face close to his. In a sudden motion he kissed her on the lips hard and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Ginnelle started to gag but that didn't stop him. Once he was finished he started to talk to her.

"It seems that your friends have decided to find you." John started out. Ginnelle's eyes showed confusion at he's statement. What did he mean by 'decided to find you?' Ginnelle had no doubt that they had been looking for her and Alex since they figured out that they were kidnapped. John saw the confusion on her face and smiled; he was going to mess her up some more before they cops would find them. "That's right girl. They had finally started to look for you."

"That's not true…" Ginnelle seemed to be trying to defend Grissom and his team but it was mostly trying to convince herself. She was weak in the mind right know and they both knew it.

"But it is. All of this time, they had been looking for Alex not you. Grissom was so worried for Alex that he had forgotten all about you." John told her. Ginnelle turned her face away trying not to believe those words but here she was listening to him with half an ear. "Why do you think that Alex is with him right now while you're here getting your ass beat by me? They were so close to you Ginnelle but yet they did not find you. Their concerns were Alex. She had all of their attention. Those CSIs of yours that you call friend didn't even have the sense to look around the area and find this place. Why was that, mmmm? They didn't care about you enough to find you. I mean if they found Alex near here why they wouldn't think that you weren't far behind. I know why because-" Ginnelle cut him off.

"Shut up!" Ginnelle yelled the best she could but it only came out as a loud whisper. "That's not true…They care for me…They will come for me…" Ginnelle started to talk but she seemed to be talking more to her self than at John.

"-because they had found Alex. They had found the daughter of Gil Grissom. They were together again; a family. Now where do you come in Ginnelle?" John continued as if Ginnelle didn't talk at all. Ginnelle didn't answer his question, she remand silent. "You're not his family. He only knows you as the girl that had helped him during his kidnapping." Ginnelle shook her head whispering a no as John continued again. "You still don't believe me, huh?" John asked as he pulled out something black from his pocket. "Maybe this will show you that I'm right." John told her as he pushed a button.

**"I forgot about her Catherine." **Ginnelle jerked her head up at Grissom's voice. Tears started to build up at what he had just said. Did he truly forget about her?

**"Who Gil? Who did you forget?"** Ginnelle notice that that was Catherine's voice.

**"Ginnelle…"** Ginnelle heard some movement and the sound reminded her of a chair. Tears were coming freely from her eyes. John was watching from the sideline grinning at the emotions coming forth from Ginnelle. It he had known that this was going to be her reaction he would have done it sooner.

**"Grissom, you didn't forget about Ginnelle. Just because you put your attention on finding Alex for a short period, doesn't mean you have forgotten about her. Gil, you didn't forget about her."** Ginnelle heard Catherine say.

**"I did. I found myself having more concern for Alex than Ginnelle on the way to the gas station. Once I arrived at the gas station, I put all thoughts about Ginnelle in the back of my head. When I saw Alex there, alive and well, I was so happy; too happy. I felt that I was done, that I had my family back and I didn't need to search any more. I didn't even think about Ginnelle."**Ginnelle's heart was breaking. He did, he did forget about her.

**"This wasn't the first time I had forgotten or left Ginnelle."** Ginnelle heard Grissom continue while she slowly shook her head not believing what Grissom just said.

**"When Anthony died I had spent every wakening moment in my office or out in the field working trying to solve her father's case that I had told Judy that no one was to come into my office not even Ginnelle. I shunned her away. On the day of the funeral for her father, I didn't come. I wasn't thinking about Ginnelle. I forgot about her. "** The recording ended there and Ginnelle felt something break in her, that something she didn't know but Ginnelle guessed was her heart. (You notice that some parts are missing. That's what John wants)

"Just think all that time Grissom was working on you father's case and I was the one who did it." was all John had told her. Ginnelle couldn't take the pain in her heart any more. She just wanted everything to stop. "It's amazing how you could do some much with just a little oxygen through the neck. Kills them silently and leaves really no mark at all."

Ginnelle put her head down making some of her hair cover her eyes and face. John brought up his other hand and put it underneath Ginnelle's chin. Lifting her head John smiled wickedly, he finally did it. Ginnelle looked back at John with blank eyes resembling a ghost. He had finally done it; he had finally broken the woman that had pride, stubbornness, and strength; the only person that had stood up to him. John through her down to the ground, she didn't even make a sound as she just laid there with her new blank eyes, seeing but never aware of the things around her. All she did was stare out into space as if it was the most interesting thing in the world right now. John snickered but before he lift John put the recorder that he had and put it next to her for the famous Gil Grissom to find and left her there. The police with their CSIs would be here any minute now and he couldn't wait to see their reaction front the site of the girl.

Just as John made it down stairs the front down was broken in. John didn't move or make a run for it. He wanted to get caught and he also wanted to see Grissom's reaction if not nothing else. John wondered as the police put guns to his body what Grissom's face would be like once he finds out that the girl was broken because of him. John then started to smile as one of the police officers put handcuffs on him. He would find out so enough.

000000000000000000000

Brass was with the police as they got ready to enter the house. They had traveled for about an hour before they found the place. It would seem that the only reason that they missed this place was because they had entered from the front of the forest while this house here was in the back. Jim started to give commands to the swat team. (Those police that wear black. I don't know what they are called so yeah.)

He looked behind them to find the CSIs; they had bullet proof vest on. They were all worried about Ginnelle but Jim could see even if he was hiding it that something was up with Grissom. He was distant and jumpy for some reason. Jim turned his attention back to the swat team has he heard that they were in position and were ready. Jim gave the command and the swats started to draw closer to the house slowly not knowing what's up a head. Once that got to the house a couple of the men broke the door down and started to run inside. There were shouts saying that they got him. This left the people outside confused. Didn't John at least run for it? Brass and the CSIs behind him set out for the house when a couple of men ran out throwing up. That was not a good sign, not good at all.

Grissom's worry for Ginnelle spiked as he watched the men from his spot. What did they see that was so bad? Grissom prayed it wasn't going to be Ginnelle but Gil knew that it was in fact it was her. The only thing that Grissom could think of it get his mind off of that fact was that there was another body in that house that made the men throw up. It didn't work; no matter how many times he had repeated the story in his head over and over again he could not believe his own words.

The men that ran out of the house pointed off somewhere and told Brass something. By the look on his face everyone knew it was Ginnelle that had made those men throw up. Jim and the team behind them followed him in the house where they show John getting arrested with a smile on his face. Grissom clenched and unclenched his hands as he saw him. Gil would have made a move to strike John if it wasn't for Catherine who held him back. Brass lead them up the stairs and the CSIs were right behind them following.

Once they were on the top he told Nick, Greg, and Warrick to stay there. Jim then preceded to the only opened door, with him only Catherine and Grissom. They made it to the door and Grissom could see medics hovering over something or more like someone. Brass stepped a side to let Grissom and Catherine inside. Catherine went in with out hesitation but Grissom stayed in his spot for a moment before he had walked in. He didn't even make two steps into the room when he heard Catherine gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Grissom gulped hard and then start to walk again. The medics saw him going and tried to tell him to stop but Gil didn't listen. He pushed away the medics that were trying to stop him. He had to see Ginnelle even if what he was about to see would kill him inside.

Gil made it to her body and once he saw her his stomach did a flip. He wasn't able to take the site and ran out the door. Grissom stopped in the middle of the hallway as he hunched over and throw up what little food he had left in his stomach. He could feel a cold hand on his back doing small circle motions but Grissom shrugged it off. He couldn't get the images from Ginnelle out of his mind. Her body was mangled; broken bones, gashes, dirt and grime stains, infected wounds, and more. The worst part was that he heard that Ginnelle was conscious and was able to feel all of the pain that John had inflicted upon her. Grissom stayed in a crouch position for some minutes when Jim approached him.

"Gil, they loaded Ginnelle into the ambulance and are going to the Desert Palms Hospital." Jim informed him. Grissom nodded but did not move. Brass put his right hand on Grissom's shoulder. "Gil we got him, Alex is safe, the medics say she has a chance to make it out, and Sara is going to be ok; it's over Gil." Grissom shook his head.

"No this is just the beginning." Gil told him as he thought about Ginnelle. Grissom walked out of the hallway, out of the house, and into his car.

* * *

That's it the last chapter! If you guys want a sequel then review and tell me. if not then there is going to be no sequel! 


End file.
